Liar, Deceiver, Rule Breaker, Prankster and Max
by ValkyrieTerror2575
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Maximum Ride is the bad ass chick of Zephyr High, what happens when the liar, deceiver, rule breker and prankster Max meets Fang, the slut seeker and jock of the school. Will worlds collide or will there be Fax? Rated T cause I'm Paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A story about Maximum Ride, she is the school's bad ass chick and a lover of scary things and the liar of liars and pranksters of pranksters. What happens when she finds another deceiver and meets Fang, the school's most popular jock and slut-seeker. Will their worlds collide and world war III breaks out at school or will there be fax? ALL HUMAN**

**DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

Max's POV

Hi, I'm Maximum Ride. I am 16 years old and I have a younger sister called Ella. We both have a similar relationship with each other to any other pair of siblings, you know, that love-hate relationship type where you say you'll kill each other but will die for each other. Well, I have wavy dirty blonde hair that goes down to my waist while Ella has long brown hair and brown eyes and I have brown eyes as well. Our mum is Valencia Martinez while my father Jeb, well, he sorta bailed on us when I was 2 so frankly, I don't give a shit about him. I mean, there isn't even a love-hate relationship, it's just pure hate, he can go rot in hell for all I care. While Ella pretty much forgave him, I never understand her sometimes. I'm known for having killer glares and Bambi eyes, and I, am known for having a lazy as and not giving a shit about what anyone thinks of me.

"Maxie, hurry up and get dressed, don't be late for AGHHHH! MAXIMUM RIDE, DID PUT THE BUCKET OF GOO ON THE ROOF ATTACHED TO THE STRING THAT'S GOES ALL THE WAY TO YOUR BEDROOM?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"MAYBE, YOU NEVER KNOW." I shouted from my bedroom.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR YOUNG LADY FOR A WEEK!" she shouted

"DOES IT SOUND LIKE I CARE?" i shouted after her.

"WELL THEN, NO CHOCO CHIP COOKIES FOR YOU MISS RIDE!" she screamed threateningly.

"NOOOOOO I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" I begged and ran down stairs to see her covered in green glop that I found somewhere near the public toilets in the subway.

Now you must be thinking, why in freaking hell is Max's last name Ride when her mum's is Martinez? Well, I thought the last name was bullshit so I got dad's last name instead, and frankly, that is the only thing that his existence, besides the birth of fabulous me and Ella. _'Umm actually Max, I think that they're thinking why the hell you love choco-chip cookies so much, and that's because you're a psycho.' _My stupid voice in my head said. Well, excuse me but you're calling yourself a phsycho smarty pants. Anyways, as I showered and dressed skinny jeans, a black tank to and leather jacket that looks like those one bikey's wear. I tell you, I am one BAD-ASS CHICK. As I stomped down stairs and met up with Ella, I threw a banana peel in front of her and guess what, she slipped. HAHAHAHAHA, she never learns. And that just shows how mature I am.

As we hopped into the car to drive towards school, I put some fake dead lizards into Ella's bag. I can't wait to see her face when she looks into her bag.

As we walked into school, I found my locker I put my lunch into it, then I went over to some weirdo that I managed to convince that only girls got lockers and stuffed my belongings inside. Ahh, my epic locker is reserved for food only.

When I went to class, I sat down in one of the furtherest corners of the room, the one next to the window. As I sat down, I took my sketching book out and my ear phones and Ipod. I plugged the earphones in to my ears and started listening to Little Nikki Says, what can I say, I adore up beat songs.

Anyways, I don't really have much left to do after attaching a bucket full of ice-water and putting it under the teachers desk so that when he sat down, the chair would pull the string attached to the water and pour all over the teacher's pants to make him look like he peed himself.

As I sat on my chair 10 mins before class started, I pulled out my sketch book and started sketching the bird perched in the tree outside of the window while the bird was singing.

My favourite hobby besides pranking, deceiving and blaming people is sketching, and if I do say so myself, I am pretty damn good. When the bell rung, I stared at the teacher intensely waiting for the moment that he sits down. BUT, the suspenseful moment just has to be held up by some new kid that I wasn't paying half the attention to. The newbie had black hair that was partly covering one eye, he had tan skin like me and was he hot. Anyways, my pranks more important so I continued staring at the teacher. Newbie seemed to notice my staring and whispered something to the teacher. Mr Batchelder sighed and looked at me sternly.

**I think you can figure out who says what**

"Max, come here now!"

"What did I do?" I asked shooting newbie a glare that could make a grown man pee himself.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't know you were going to pull a prank on me like any other day?"

"What pranking?" I asked innocently as I pulled my Bambi eyes.

"Nick, would you look under my desk for me please." He asked the newbie

"Sure thing."

"Uh sir, I found a bucket of ice-water attached to a string attached to your chair with a sign that says, 'whoever you blame, it was not Max.'"

"Uh hu, so it isn't Max now is it?" He asked looking at me questionably

"No, I think?" i asked meekly

"Max, you are in detention after school today, sound familiar?"

"And people call me dumb, I've done that every single day DUH."

"Max, do not make me give you another detention tomorrow as well."

"Ahh, got nothing to do on the day after tomorrow, why don't I just go then as well?" I said in a sarcastic tone

"You know what, at lunch, take Nick around and show our pleasurable school?" He said in an authoritative tone.

"Ahh, you know emo kids and me do not mix well, it's sorta like me and the kitchen, and let me tell you, that does not mix well." I said in a very serious tone at the end. "Yeah, remember that time when I accidentally burnt the cereal and the microwave when I already put milk in it. HAHA that was a funny one, oh but then I got suspended for a week." I said in a realising tone at the end.

The entire classroom burst out laughing while they relived the moment, some even had tears in their eyes.

"Well I warned them." I said while looking at the class and while putting my hands beside my shoulders shrugging.

They just cracked up even more. While they were laughing Nick just looked at me confused like I was a total weirdo.

"I am not weird."I said at Nick thinking that he thought me as a weirdo

"what.. how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read minds." I said sarcastically.

After a few seconds of him still looking confused I finally said, "I was being sarcastic Elmo, you had that look all over your face." I said pointing at his face.

"Elmo?"

"Emo to Elmo, get it, no, doesn't matter." I said while looking like I had a headache

Just then, the bell rang saving us from class torture. As everyone ran out, I grabbed my stuff while grabbing Nick and pulling him towards the door.

"Ok, here's the deal, you hang out with me at least 5 mins each day, no more no les..more. I read that one in the bad ass chick rule book on the chapter about dealing with people. haha, that's like the only book I've ever read without being forced." I said reliving the memories.


	2. bombs and pranks

HALA how are my peeps doing? Please review.

Disclaimer-Do you really think that James Patterson is a girl?

Fang's POV (At school In class)

As I walked in to the classroom I immediately notice the girl staring intensely at the teacher as if expecting something and boy was she hot, she had dirty . I was sorta worrying for the teacher, so I told him. When I told him, he looked at me knowingly and nodded his head.

**I think you can figure out who says what**

"Max, come here now!"

"What did I do?" she asked shooting me a glare that could make a grown man pee himself.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't know you were going to pull a prank on me like any other day?"

"What pranking?" she asked innocently as she used her Bambi eyes.

"Nick, would you look under my desk for me please." He asked the me

"Sure thing."

"Uh sir, I found a bucket of ice-water attached to a string attached to your chair with a sign that says, 'whoever you blame, it was not Max.'" wow, this girl just don't know how to make people not suspect her.

"Uh hu, so it isn't Max now is it?" He asked looking at me questionably

"No, I think?" i asked meekly

"Max, you are in detention after school today, sound familiar?"

"And people call me dumb, I've done that every single day DUH."

"Max, do not make me give you another detention tomorrow as well."

"Ahh, got nothing to do on the day after tomorrow, why don't I just go then as well?" she said in a sarcastic tone

"You know what, at lunch, take Nick around and show our pleasurable school?" He said in an authoritative tone.

"Ahh, you know emo kids and me do not mix well, it's sorta like me and the kitchen, and let me tell you, that does not mix well." she said in a very serious tone at the end. "Yeah, remember that time when I accidentally burnt the cereal and the microwave when I already put milk in it. HAHA that was a funny one, oh but then I got suspended for a week." she said in a realising tone at the end.

The entire classroom burst out laughing while they relived the moment, some even had tears in their eyes.

"Well I warned them." she said while looking at the class and while putting her hands beside her shoulders shrugging.

They just cracked up even more. While they were laughing Max just looked at them confuse like they were a total weirdo.

"I am not weird."she said to me thinking that he thought me as a weirdo

"what.. how did you know what I was thinking?" I thought I normally had an emotionless mask.

"I can read minds." she said sarcastically.

I pretty confused, She's not a slutty bragger or anything right cause in my last school, I sorta got sick of those, "I was being sarcastic Elmo, you had that look all over your face." I said pointing at his face.

"Elmo?"

"Emo to Elmo, get it, no, doesn't matter." Max said while looking like she had a headache

Just then, the bell rang saving us from class torture. As everyone ran out, she grabbed her stuff while grabbing me and pulling me towards the door.

"Ok, here's the deal, you hang out with me at least 5 mins each day, no more no les..more. I read that one in the bad ass chick rule book on the chapter about dealing with people. haha, that's like the only book I've ever read without being forced." she said looking like she was reliving the memories.

As we ran towards the cafeteria, I found Iggy and Gazzy.

"Hey buds, why don't you sit with us, you can invite your girl friend as well!" Iggy whispered to me.

"Yeah, no, I'm not Elmo's girlfriend, it even says in the prankster rule boo, no female prankster should have a boy friend that isn't a prankster. cause then, they don't understand the pleasures of seeing someone have a spaz attack. Huh, classic." she said in a not so secretive way. "You know I can hear you right?"

"Hahahaha, that's hilarious, Elmo, I like this one, your last one was a prissy slut." Iggy said

"OMG...SH, that only means one thing, are you a liar, deceiver and prankster too, it says in the rule book that pranksters hate sluts, unless your a jock, but seriously, jocks come up with the lamest pranks. For example, throwing someone in the bin? Seriously, you could get the grossest things you can find from a public toilet, put it in a bucket, and dunk it on them in the most public way. Hahaha, brings back good memories." she said while wiping away fake tears.

"Squeal, you're a prankster too? We are gonna have sooooo much fun together with Gazzy, you know we love to make bombs, let's go to the kitchen to make something gross!" Iggy squealed.

"Whoo hoo! Epic, let's go deceive the lunch lady, well come on Elmo, we gotta go make some disgusting sandwiches for me to eat!" she squealed. Could she get any weirder?

As we walked towards the kitchen, Max whispers to us, 'shhhh you sneak in, but when they find out, blame it on the one most predictable to do this... and by that, not meaning me.' she said pointing at us.

As we sneaked into the cafeteria kitchen, Max gestured us to the fridge.

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing." I asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, I eat like a pig, so when I don't have enough food, I come in here but... uh... I can't use any of the machines here so I just make sandwiches from things that I don't recognise. It's like a hobby."

"Eww that's gross!" Gazzy whispered/shouted

"Not as disgusting as your farts!" I shouted/whispered.

"Cool, you know, you should store it and make it a stink bomb!" Max shouted.

"Really, that would be epic, and then we can put it in the teacher's hair."

"Oh wait, I gotta make my lunch first."

Max's POV

As I found the ingredients, I took the bread and put in salami, avocado, with soy sauce, pepper, cheese, lettuce, and this redish thing that I do not know even exists. As I mixed everything together and added some chilli, I took a ginormous bite.

"That is disgusting, how do you stand that?" Fang said in disgust.

"Hey, I've had worse."

"Oh wait, my alarm went off, it's 5 mins so go away Fang."

"wait what?"

"I said, Hang with us for 5 mins, no more no more."

"What about Iggy and Gazzy?"

"Uh, their pranksters, and I like pranksters, and I'm a pranksters."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't written in a few days but, I've been working on another 2 stories when an amazing idea came into my head. Please read them as well.**

**I may not do another one until monday cause I'm going to Movie world tomorrow and my dad is staying home (he doesnt like me using the laptop). SO SORRY GUYS. I promise that I'll make it up to you with some fax**

**In the mean time, please give me some ideas in reviews**

**Scar-out**


End file.
